


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Zelena wonders if giving up her magic was the right thing to do.





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

In the moment after having given up her magic to prevent the Black Fairy and Gideon from being able to use the crystals from the mines against Emma, Zelena had thought “What have I done?”

She looked around at all the faces surrounding her; Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, and yes Regina too, and she saw the approval on their faces for the fact that for once Zelena had done the right thing; in rendering the crystals useless to the Black Fairy, she had taken away an advantage that the Black Fairy might have been able to use against Emma in the final battle.

Yet as she looked at Robin sleeping in her cot, Zelena realised that if the Black Fairy, or Gideon, or anyone else ever broke in to her home and tried to take Robin again, without her magic, Zelena was about as much use to protect her as Pongo the Dalmatian. The Black Fairy could magic them both away somewhere before Zelena had chance to do anything, and what was she supposed to do anyway? Just wait helplessly until Regina and Emma showed up? Zelena knew from Belle about how the Black Fairy had taken Gideon from her to the land where time passed differently. It could so easily be an adult Robin, an evil Robin, finding Zelena one day, and Zelena would have missed out on so much of Robin’s childhood, all the things that both Belle and Mary Margaret had also missed out on. Not to mention the fact that she did not know who Robin would be when she saw her again, or just how the Black Fairy could warp her personality in the way she appeared to have done to Gideon.

Watching Regina still using magic in front of her didn’t help. Regina had felt uncomfortable once she had realised what she had done the first time, and Zelena had brushed it off. She’d tried to tell herself it was stupid, that there were always going to be times when Regina was going to need to use magic, probably more than ever until the Black Fairy and Gideon were defeated, and she wasn’t doing it to hurt Zelena or to rub it in her face. (The way Zelena might have done it at one time had their positions been reversed). But there were times when Regina used magic in front of her, and it just reminded Zelena all over again that she no longer could. She had resented Regina for so many years, firstly for being the child Cora had kept while she was abandoned to the care of the man who had regarded her as a freak, then for the fact that for that period of time, Regina had had the love of Robin. What had Zelena had? Only Hades, and she had sacrificed him for Regina, only for Regina to then push her aside and shut her out. They were trying once again to rebuild their relationship now, which was what they both wanted, so Zelena would try and not think of Regina that way.

Stanham had asked her to use her magic for good, as she had done the first time they met, pointed out that it was what made her special. While she had scoffed at that, Zelena now wished that that option was still open to her.

She’d won all their respect now, she had her place at the heroes’ table. Zelena just hoped it would be worth it.


End file.
